


Weakness

by notmyyacht



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Threesome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael can never have a good relationship without his brother tainting it and tearing it apart from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

Rafael knows he loves her and he knows Nevada doesn’t. Maybe that’s what makes it easier. The irony is that she doesn’t love him, but Nevada. If not for that fact, Rafael would have run away with her a long time ago.

It’s not right, he thinks, when they’re all in bed together. She likes the arrangement, but she has no idea who or what Nevada is. Rafael does, he knows better than anyone.

One day, when they’re all lying there afterward trying to catch their breath, Rafael thinks maybe he’ll just leave them and allow himself to get over her and for once push back against Nevada. Nevada, who has been a poison in his life. He could get away from him… and her.

It started out as just Rafael and her. Her beautiful soft skin and witty sense of humor -he didn’t stand a chance. But as he does with everything in Rafael’s life, Nevada sauntered into the picture.

Maybe that’s why Nevada tells her he loves her when Rafael knows he doesn’t. Nevada likes having what Rafael wants and still have Rafael. It’s vile and he should get out, but Rafael doesn’t. He can’t leave her alone with him. He’ll destroy her.

Rafael is trapped on a riverbank and if he tries swim to the other side, Nevada will push her into the water and Rafael won’t be able to save her.


End file.
